The Last Night
by Franessa Black
Summary: Ya no importaba el tiempo, ni el lugar, tan sólo el sentirlo a él y quedarse prendida de sus labios hasta la eternidad. El momento final de una relación que perduró hasta después de la muerte. IxK


¡Hola! Bueno, se preguntarán qué me pasa que ando escribiendo tanto, pero hace tiempo que quería una historia de este tipo, como una forma de ovacionar a uno de los grandes personajes de Inuyasha. Quizás no es lo que acostumbro, siempre relato sobre Inuyasha y Kagome, pero esta vez le toca a otro, a una mujer que sufrió mucho en su vida y que al principio, por lo menos las que adoramos a Kagome, le tuvimos un poco de recelo u odio.

Espero que les guste este pequeño relato. No es un drabble o un one-shot, simplemente una cosa intermedia a ellos XDDDDD No sé como llamarlo, pero bueno, el asunto es que está aquí y me gustaría lo leyeran, aunque no sean devotas(os) de este personaje.

¡Gracias de antemano por leer!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra y gracia de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

* * *

_Ya no importaba el tiempo, ni el lugar, tan sólo el sentirlo a él y quedarse prendida de sus labios hasta la eternidad. El momento final de una relación que perduró hasta después de la muerte. _

**The Last Night**

Por fin había comprendido cuál era su misión en este mundo, y eso… _dolía demasiado_.

Nunca le interesó el tiempo, no pensaba en cómo pasaban los días, no se fijaba cuando se escondía el Sol o la Luna, pero aún así, sintió que había sido demasiado poco, no se imaginó tener que empezar a contar los días que le quedaban tan rápido, menos averiguar que llegaban a su término por una razón totalmente contraria a la que su mente formuló en el instante que tocó estas tierras. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? Pensó mientras que avanzaba junto a sus fieles compañeras, aquellas serpientes blanquecinas que parecían inofensivas cuando, en realidad, se encargaban de quitar el alma a cualquier mujer desdichada, a quien tuviera una historia similar a la suya. Recordó la primera vez que cometió un acto tan cruel, tan prohibido para el pensamiento de una sacerdotisa, pero resultó ser necesario para que su cuerpo soportara el sentir humano, fue una sensación satisfactoria, ya que el dolor que sentía por la escasez de ellas se hacía insoportable, sin embargo, en su pecho se albergaron los sufrimientos, la pena, la tristeza… incluso sintió ganas de llorar, lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque estaba incapacitada de ello. Demasiado amargo, como un trago de la sangre más ponzoñosa de todas, el matar a alguien se le comparaba con facilidad, otro pecado más que albergaba su frágil memoria. Lo peor de ese acto fue cuando su primer amor lo descubrió, cuando le recriminó el hacerlo, pero, al mismo tiempo, sintió que le alegraba verla nuevamente, de que aquella caída, con la que había finalizado su encuentro después de cincuenta años, no le hubiera conllevado la muerte física nuevamente, porque por dentro se sentía podrida. Ni siquiera esos sentimientos de cariño, amor, le devolvían la paz que necesitaba, que ansiaba y anhelaba desde el momento en que esa maldita bruja decidió revivirla para usarla de una forma tan vil como encontrar los fragmentos de la perla.

Suspiró, luego rió de forma irónica. Ni siquiera ese aliento que salía de forma tan inconsciente por su boca era real, sólo una reacción automática, algo que estaba predestinado para que su presencia en este mundo fuera un poco más… "verdadera", simplemente por ello. Qué injusta podía resultar la vida algunas veces. Había sido condenada para ser sacerdotisa, le habían encargado la joya más poderosa del Japón antiguo, su amor se desarrolló entre los parámetros de la locura, de lo imposible, de lo prohibido… una mujer que la odiaba le lanzó una maldición, y no sabía si había sido certera con ello, pero se cumplió tal cual como lo precisó… murió creyéndose traicionada y él se durmió por un letargo en donde el odio hacia ella crecía con cada día. ¿Quién dijo que el amor era algo bueno? Sencillamente, era un arma de doble filo, no se podía decir más. Se podría decir que vivió las dos caras, un romance incondicional que la llevó casi a desertar de su futuro impuesto cuando pequeña, por otro lado, ese mismo sentir la condujo hasta la muerte, la obsesión de un ser al cual nunca tuvo intenciones de provocar. De lo único que estaba segura era que su corazón tenía un solo dueño, que incluso al otro lado del vasto cielo aún seguía latiendo por él. No pudo evitar maldecir a esa tercera persona, a ese pequeño error que se convirtió, sin quererlo, en su pesadilla; esa misma identidad con la que pensaba acabar hoy mismo.

Se detuvo cuando vio que una de sus serpientes se acercaba, en la extremidad de lo que se podía decir era la boca llevaba una bola blanca que se desvanecía con el pasar de los segundos, supo de enseguida lo que era. Luego se aproximaron un par más, todas presentaban las mismas características, una esfera similar, sólo que algunas eran más pequeñas que otras, éstas últimas eran las que habían sido consumidas mayoritariamente por ella, las que poseían recuerdos tristes en los corazones de miles de mujeres, desdichadas por asuntos del frágil corazón.

—Hoy no… —alzó su brazo y antes de que ellas la tocaran, se desintegraron debido al campo de fuerza que había impuesto a su alrededor—. No las necesito, pero muchas gracias por sus servicios —musitó como si fueran pequeñas súbditas siendo rechazadas por su ama y señora.

¿Y por qué esto? La respuesta era fácil, simple… no sabía el tiempo exacto, pero sí tenía pleno conocimiento de que esas almas estarían mejor en el otro mundo que en su cuerpo. Nuevamente tuvo ganas de llorar, tantas que sintió alegría cuando una opresión en el pecho le indicaba el sufrimiento de su interior, sin embargo, esa vaga sonrisa que había aparecido instantes atrás desapareció de inmediato. Sí, un dolor le azotaba la zona, pero no por algo humano, sino que por la resistencia que perdía, por las múltiples quebraduras que aparecían en su estado físico. Tarde o temprano aquel cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos tendría que desaparecer. Si hubiera tenido alguna noción del tiempo no habría cometido nada, no habría despertado con ese remordimiento, con ese odio hacia aquel hanyô ni tampoco con deseos de llevárselo al infierno, la verdad, nunca tuvo ese objetivo, simplemente era una forma de atraerlo, de mantenerlo con ella, una forma egoísta de quitarle a otra lo que en un principio le perteneció. Y lo amaba, más que a nada… tampoco se le podía juzgar por ello, como dicen… "en el amor y la guerra todo se vale".

Miró el cielo, el cual parecía acompañarla con su clima nublado, con las nubes cubriendo hasta el más ínfimo destello del Sol, nada parecía querer iluminarle el camino que hace días atrás había elegido como su verdadero destino. Siguió avanzando, hace poco había sentido su presencia, ya se acercaba y necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, saber que se encontraba bien y que por, una última vez, fuera suyo, que sus besos, esos labios tan sensuales, poseyeran los de ella, la tomaran con devoción mientras que unas lágrimas invisibles de congoja se aproximaban a sus ojos.

* * *

—Tú fuiste la primera mujer de la que me preocupé, pero aún así… —esa frase susurrada por él era como escuchar la canción más hermosa, la sinfonía más armoniosa, un verdadero maestro en aquel arte—, ¡no pude hacer nada por ti! —quiso que lo dijese una vez más, pero no se podía, su garganta estaba anudada por las lágrimas que comenzaron a descender lentamente de sus mejillas. Ella no se dio cuenta hasta que las sintió chocar contra sus pálidas mejillas.

—Inuyasha… esta es la primera vez que te he visto llorar —musitó ella entre la agonía, con el tono de voz callado y tan bajo que sólo las orejas desarrolladas de su acompañante eran capaces de descifrar.

—Kikyô, yo… —como adoraba que él pronunciara su nombre—, ¡yo no pude salvarte! —no, la culpa era lo que más le pesaba, no deseaba verlo así, no quería que su última memoria fuese el rostro de Inuyasha llorando, todos menos eso, pero parecía que nada podría cumplirle su deseo. Quiso acariciarlo, abrazarlos, consolarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella estaría bien, que no se entristeciera, deseaba hacer tanto, sin embargo, su cuerpo se encontraba al límite y no respondía a ningún mandato, pero se alegraba de que aún le permitiera componer expresiones faciales.

—Viniste por mí… —tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire antes de continuar—, eso es suficiente —fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en su estado, decirle esas palabras y luego sonreírle, como hace mucho no lo hacía.

—Kikyô… —por favor que se callara, que no dijese más, que simplemente su voz acongojada no llegase a sus oídos, la destruían por dentro.

Y como si fuera la propia vida de él que se estaba yendo entre sus manos, la besó, con pasión, devoción, con propiedad, anhelo y ansia. La mantuvo aprisionada entre sus brazos, estrechada contra su pecho y dejándole sentir ese aroma tan varonil que desprendía, sentir esas cosas que hace cincuenta años le habían hecho perder la cabeza por un hombre, por un hanyô. Una ola de calor la embargó, un dolor fuerte, unas aguas que se revolucionaban en sus ojos, que luego cayeron como tal maremoto al mismo tiempo que correspondía ese gesto, que dejaba fluir todas sus emociones antes de partir, no quería soltarse, desprenderse de sus labios era tocar el infierno antes de siquiera morir, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a advertirle que estaba llegando el momento del final.

_Inuyasha…_

Un riachuelo se deslizó por su mejilla, cayó por su mano y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, que lo hacía de verdad. Fue como si sus sentimientos hubiesen regresado para sólo brindarle un instante de completa libertad junto a su amado. Alzó un poco las manos, intentando agarrarse de la vestimenta de él mientras que perdía las fuerzas, le dolía el cuerpo, las manos, cada ínfima partícula que componía su ser, que aunque fuera de barro y huesos… había descubierto que aún podía sentir. No reparó en los sollozos que se escuchaban a la lejanía, ni se limitó a escuchar el imparable llanto de Inuyasha, tampoco se preocupó más de las lágrimas que aún bajaban por su rostro, todo carecía de su atención a excepción de las emociones, del sentirse viva por primera vez, de tener la oportunidad de desaparecer acobijada por él.

_Nuevamente la noción del tiempo no le importaba, tan sólo necesitaba seguir aferrada a sus labios, a su esencia, pero, como siempre, el destino le tenía preparado un curso totalmente distinto, ni siquiera le dejó respirar por última vez, todo su aire se había consumido con aquel beso._

_

* * *

_

Como se habrán dado cuenta, se centra en la muerte de Kikyô. La primera parte son como sus pensamientos, como lo que había decidido antes de sucediera todo, luego de ello nos saltamos a la parte en que muere, en donde ella e Inuyasha comparten sus últimos momentos juntos.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Se les agradecería aún más si dejasen un comentario n-n

¡Os quiero!

**Franessa Black**


End file.
